Be Careful What You Wish For
by SamanthaSezs
Summary: An old friend comes back into Michaels life. Updated. Chapter 9 has been updated and Chapter 10 added.
1. Chapter 1

_Being in the business, you don't know when, where, and if, you are going to see your friends again. So it the opportunity arises and you get to spend a couple of hours with them, you take advantage of it. _

_Don't forget you can't just jump in with both feet, you need to keep one foot on dry land and have a lifeline in order to get back out, sometimes in a hurry. An open window will work just fine. _

_It's just another chapter in your life._

_Until you cross paths again._

The Past

August 2004

He had finished packing his overnight bag, then walks toward the front door, putting the bag down next to a bulky, well worn, backpack.

Stopping into the hotel kitchen setup, he puts two pieces of bread in the toaster, pushes the lever down, then heads back to the bedroom and knocks on the bathroom door "hurry up in there or you're gonna be late."

He heads back into the kitchen just as the bread pops up out of the toaster. He takes a slice and smears on a layer of orange marmalade and begins to eat.

Moments later she emerges from the bathroom. Dressed, well dressed down to say the least, in black cargo pants, camo shirt, with her dark red wrapped in a pony tail, and pulled out the back of a non descript ball cap, and old tennis shoes. She strikes a suggestive pose "Well Michael, how do I look?"

He has to smile as he wraps his arms around her, takes the ball cap off and kisses her lightly on her forehead "you look great"

Her face falls "but I can't look great, I have to look average" as she turns to head back to the bedroom.

"Ok" he concedes with a sigh, as he grabs her arm and turns her back around "Rachael, you are a very average looking person" he reinforces his reply with a kiss on her lips. She giggles happily and seems to accept that answer.

She heads into the kitchen, and opens the fridge in search of breakfast "want to share the last yogurt?"

"You know, I'm really not into yogurt"

She dips a finger into the container and proceeds to lace his lips with it. "You don't know what you're missing."

Rolling his eyes "get this off my lips, now!"

"As you wish" she complies using her tongue and a giggle.

-------

"I don't think you should be going back to work so soon." There -- he said it.

A short pause is followed by "The doctor said I could go back if I felt like it, and if I don't feel better to let them know. And this is an easy assignment, a simple demonstration." She argues.

"And besides you didn't say anything last night when we…"

"I know, I know, I just don't want…"

"And I really feel like having this discussion again." came her sarcastic retort "We haven't argued for the past two days, so let's not start now."

Michael takes a bite of his jam-laden toast to keep from saying anything else. He wraps his arms around her again and holds her as she snuggles into him. "Rachael, I'm sorry."

She turns to face him, keeping him close to her. "I didn't mean to snap."

His hands move to caress her face; they look longingly into each other's eyes and begin to share a warm, passionate kiss.

When they finally relax from their embrace. She starts to move "I-I really have to get going. Things to do, people to see."

She grabs the bulky backpack on her way to the door, and on her way out.

He leans against the wall watching, just watching, wanting to savor the moment, "aren't you forgetting something?"

She pauses, turns, and flashes a quick smile "ok, how do you keep your best friend in suspense?"

With a puzzled look and a shake of his head "I don't know."

"I'll tell you next time I see you," and with that she is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Present

_People are a constant in your life, like the ebb and flow of the tide, they come and go. There are those you wish would come in with the tide and beach themselves back in your life and then there are those you wish would go out the with tide, and become shark bait. _

_And there is always the one that got away._

"Michael? Michael is everything ok?"

"Hey Mikey, what's wrong"

Michael realizes he has been sitting there for the past couple of minutes reading and re-reading the text message he just got on his cell phone, while tuning out the ongoing canter between Fiona and Sam at the table.

"Nothing, everything's fine. Just a message from a client, had to figure out what they were trying to say. They could use some typing lessons" Michael try to laugh it off as he sets his phone to ring again in one minute and puts it away, then calmly takes a drink.

"Let me see if I can figure out it" Fiona offers, "I'm good at deciphering." She places her hand on Michael's free hand, because curiosity is second nature and this little secret, just minutes old, is getting to her and she wants to see what it is that has taken his attention away from her.

"Nah, that's ok, I'll handle it later." He responds to Fi's annoyance.

"As I was saying" Sam repeats his invitation "one of my lady friends is having a housewarming party tonight and I thought we could make an appearance. It's gonna be catered, with an open bar, and I've already bought a gift. And you two can come as my guests."

"It sounds like fun, like a real date" Fiona turns and smiles warmly at Michael.

Michael's cell phone rings, he quickly answers "Yea mom, ok, where is he, ok, I'm on my way" He ends the fake call "I've gotta go get Nate out of a jam, Sam would you give Fi a ride home, thanks."

Without waiting for a response, he puts a couple of bills on the table and leaves the two of them sitting there.

Sam and Fi watch his quickly retreating figure and exchange puzzled glances "what was that about, he's never just bolted like that, he'd usually let Nate stew awhile."

"Whoever sent him that message, maybe he's got a girlfr…"

Fiona's stare stops Sam in his tracks.

"You know Fi, a friend, who's a girl, that kind of girlfriend." As he pretends to concentrate on the plate of appetizers sitting before him, while trying to avoid Fiona's glare.

Michael is sitting in his car reading the text message again:

_ "Madeline is having a guest over for dinner tonite. _

_ You should be there; it'll be a nice surprise."_

-----

Walking up to the door of his childhood home, he hears the combination of voices and laughter.

He knocks on the door before entering but the lock stops his progress. Madeline hardly ever locks the door during the daytime.

The voices are suddenly silenced as Nate peers out the window and then opens the door as Michael pushes his way past him into the house. Madeline and Nate appear to strategically position themselves as to obstruct the view of the guest sitting at the table.

"Michael, what a surprise, what are you doing here?"

Mom I thought I would come over, I don't visit enough, am I in time for dinner? Oh I see you have company, am I interrupting some---? "

As he sidesteps around them and stops in mid step and sentence as he sees who the guest is.

It must have taken a lot of self control for each of them to avoid giving it away as they make no sign of recognition toward each other as Michael walks over and introduces himself.

"Hi I'm Michael, the other son, if I'm interrupting…"

"Oh, its no interruption, Michael, there is plenty of food, I didn't think you would have time to come over for dinner, you're always so busy. Let me set another plate."

A beaming Madeline makes introductions "This is my friend Rachael, she's in town for a couple of weeks with her job and I invited her over for a home cooked meal."

Rachael gave him a sly wink at one point during the dinner. Nate must have thought it was meant for him.

Michael can't remember the last time they had such a pleasant family dinner. Everyone seems to be having a good time.

The table erupts in laughter and groans as Nate is finishing a joke "and then he tells the bartender "no, I'm a frayed (afraid) (k)not."

"Oh my, I haven't laughed this much at dinner in ages" Rachael admits as she wipes tears of laughter from her eyes.

Madeline starts to light up a cigarette: "Rachael that means you should visit more often. You know that you are more than welcome here, my door is always open to you."

Michael reads Rachael's face. Watching as she and Madeline share a look, and then she quietly puts the cigarette out. _Mom doesn't put her cigarettes out for anyone, what was that about? There is more to this Miami visit and her history with mom than she is giving way to._

"Well, let me start clearing some of these dishes" Rachael breaks the tension and gets up and starts picking up dishes.

"I'll help you" Nate jumps up before Michael can offer (_Nate helping with the dishes? This is getting weird.)_

Madeline and Michael watch as Rachael and Nate leave the table with handfuls of dishes.

"Isn't she a nice young lady Michael, she's been a good friend"

"Yea, mom, she is, How did you two get to know each other" He asks trying to act nonchalant.

Madeline looking distracted and picking up the cigarette again "I don't remember, Michael, that was a few years ago. I am allowed to have friends."

Then quickly changing the subject "I didn't expect your brother to show up tonight either. If I invite both of you, it's a crapshoot to if one of you even show up. If it takes her visiting to get you to visit then I should invite her over more often."

Michael feels a sting of guilt for that remark

"And Nate knows her how?"

"I think she tolerates Nate out of respect for my feelings. He comes on a bit strong at times." Madeline replies not giving a straight answer. As usual.

Michael looks over at them; Nate is trying to start a water fight with her. He seems to be hanging on every word Rachael says. _What is she doing here, and why didn't she ask about me?_

------

"It's getting late, I'll call for a cab now, since I don't know how long it will take them to get here" Rachael announces after the dishes are done.

"It's late and I can drop you off on my way home, you shouldn't be in a cab alone this late at night anyway" Michael offers.

"I hate to be a bother, it's probably out of your way, and I'll ask them to send someone reliable"

"No, really I don't mind, what you save by giving me gas money will be a lot cheaper instead of a taxi, and I'm very reliable." Michael insists.

"Of course he is, Michael is a gentleman, he'll take you to your hotel Rachael, don't give it another thought." Madeline is please that Michael is taking charge of her friend.

"Then it's settled. Let me send some food with you, we have plenty. We're still getting together on Saturday right?" Madeline continues to talk as she leads Rachael to the kitchen to pack up some leftovers.

"Nate" as he puts his brotherly arm around him, "Rachael is friend of mom's and she's not your type, I know you seem to like her, but she not returning the same signals. So back off, before you get hurt."

"Michael, you're just jealous because she likes me, and I've known her longer."

Michael rolls his eyes and punches Nate in the arm.

Nate punches back. Madeline and Rachael walk in to witness the two of them wrestling on the floor "boys stop that, we have company."

"He started it" Nate tattles as Michael gives the "who me" look as Nate tries to hit Michael again as Michael evasively steps out of the way.

Madeline sighs "I don't think you two boys will ever grow up."

-----

As Michael holds the car door open for Rachael. His voice is cold and tense "That went well. I hope you don't have any other plans for the night."


	3. Chapter 3

The hotel room is scattered with varying articles of their clothing, stripped off in the heat of passion, within minutes of entering the room.

The two bodies, along with the sheets, ended up in a tangled mess on the bed.

By a silent, mutual agreement, both of their cell phones had been turned off, not on vibrate or any other mode. OFF.

That, along with the do not disturb sign left on the door, would ensure they would have no interruptions or distractions until they were ready for them.

They would deal with the phones later.

Another minute has passed. The time on the digital clock has just changed to 3:14 am.

Michael is lying on his left side, watching his sleeping partner.

Rachael's light brown hair is strewn across the pillow and she is sleeping restfully. The sheet is barely covering her chest as it rises and falls with the rhythm of her deep slumber.

His fingers trace the outline of her face and then run through her hair. He wants to memorize every inch of her body.

He begins to feel a tickling sensation in his nose, and before he can stop it, he sneezes, startling her awake.

"What? what's wrong?"

"It's ok, it was just me." He strokes her cheek as she gazes at him. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up"

He looks into her hazel eyes --_ she has the most beautiful eyes_.

"I won't because I'm having the same dream"

"You're not leaving are you?" She sleepily mumbles.

"No, not now" he quietly reassures her "Go back to sleep."

She stretches, and then snuggles up to him, using his shoulder as a pillow for her head and drapes her arm over his chest.

With his free hand, he moves carefully to pull the sheet up to cover the two of them, trying not to jostle her to much.

He kisses her forehead and watches as she drifts back to sleep.

Minutes later he falls asleep, holding her hand.

------

It was early afternoon by the time they got up and decide to get something to eat.

Rachael, wearing a fluffy terry-cloth robe, was finishing up the room service order via the hotels online system. "Anything you want to add?" she asks after reciting what they were going to order.

Michael, wearing an identical robe, walks up behind her, leans over her shoulder, and surprises her with his request "Yogurt"

"Yogurt?"

She looks at him to see if he was teasing her or this was a serious request.

"Yea" with a twinkle in his eye "I like yogurt"

He remembered.

"Yogurt, added." As she completes the order "Have it delivered in about 20 minutes?"

"No" he reaches over and changes the delivery time.

"45 minutes?"

He flashes his disarming smile "I need someone to wash my back" as he takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona is pacing in Michael's apartment.

Her emotions run the gamut between worry and anger. After Michael's disappearing act yesterday, she came by his loft last night to talk to him when he got home.

He didn't come home last night and it's almost 4 p.m. now.

He hasn't answered his cell phone or text messages she's been sending on a frequent basis.

The voice mail on his phone has full since noon. So he hasn't checked his messages.

She is worried something has happened to the man she wants and desires.

Fiona even called Madeline and made small talk, who would only say Michael showed up at her house last night for dinner and left hours later. Fiona could tell she was holding something back, but she couldn't pry anything out of her.

She kept calling Sam, until he finally came over around 2 p.m. to keep her company during her vigil and maybe he could get some peace. But he too was worried about Michael. He was worried that Michael pushing himself too much lately, and was planning on being the buffer because what Michael didn't need right now was Fiona to be bearing down on him.

Sam is trying to ignore her and calm her down at the same time, while occupying himself with some computer games.

"Look Fi, Mike is a big boy, maybe he met up with some friends. He's single, independent, and doesn't like being tied down. Give him some space."

Fiona throws a sinister glare at Sam.

"Michael wouldn't do that to me…"

The door to the loft opens and a rumpled looking Michael walks in, thus interrupting her tirade. Obviously still dressed in the same clothes from the day before.

Michael surveys his company gives them a deadpan look "been waiting long?"

"Michael, I've, we've been worried sick about you, first you take off, you didn't answer your phone, don't come home last n…"

Michael puts up his hand to stop her.

"Fi, I've had a long night, I'm not hurt, just tired and I want to get some sleep. Alone."

"But where were you? Why didn't you ca…"

"Fi, It was business. I'll talk to you guys later, please leave me in peace." As he collapses in a chair and puts his hand to his head feigning a headache.

Sam watches in silence. Michael looks_ different_; he looks more relaxed than he looks tired. As if he had a good nights sleep, and…

He knows that look.

Could Michael have…?

With who? Michael has always been careful with the women.

And lets hope Fiona doesn't find out who she is.

"Come on Fi" Sam grabs Fi's arm and leads/pushes her to the door "Let Mike get some rest."

Turning to Michael "We'll talk to you later, get some sleep ok?"

Fiona furiously squirms from Sam's grasp as soon as they are outside the door.

"What was that about?"

"He said needs to be alone. He'll be more responsive in the morning to our interrogation. He'll shutdown if we try to push and talk to him now and he'll get resentful. I want to know as well as you do where he's been. So we'll talk to him in the morning."

For the first time Fiona looks at Sam like he actually knows what makes Michael tick.

- - - - - - -

Sam shows up at Michael's place early the next morning.

"Hey, I've brought breakfast, thought you'd be hungry. You didn't have much food here last night. And we've got another job I want to talk to you about."

"Sure" Michael is strangely quiet as he accepts the meal without any comment about its dietary content.

Sam knew his friend enough to tell something was weighing heavy on his mind.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Who is she?"

Michael pours himself a glass of juice and drinks it without comment.

"Mikey, I could tell by the way you looked when you walked in, did you nail…"

A sharp look from Michael forces Sam to rethink what he was going to say.

"Sorry." Sam is suddenly ashamed for his near-bawdy comment.

The pair continues eating silently for a few minutes.

Sam finally breaks the silence. "Mike, just between us, where were you?"

Michael pauses, playing with his fork, and answers without looking from his plate.

"She's an old friend Sam. She's in town. We ran into each other and one thing led to another."

"So you two talked all night?"

If Sam didn't know any better, he would swear that he had seen Michael blush, slightly.

Oh.

OH!!! Then the realization of the unspoken words caused Sam to blush.


	5. Chapter 5

_A covert personal relationship is a lot like a legal agreement. Both parties have to agree to certain rules and conditions. If one of the parties's default or break any of the conditions, the agreement becomes null and void and the defaulting party will have to pay the consequences. And trust me, it's not gonna be pretty._

He is at her hotel the next four nights.

Nights are better so he can try to keep Fiona and Sam from sniffing around and getting suspicious. Though he may have let his emotions slip when Sam asked, nothing more was said or implied.

At least Sam can keep a secret.

So far so good.

Earlier this evening was spent visiting and cooking dinner for Madeline, who was thrilled with the company. To Michael's dismay, and annoyance, she would probably looking for a "mother of the groom" dress the next day.

Each night was almost no different than the first. Sex, sleep, eat, talk and then more sex. Not necessarily in that order, but they cover each of the bases at some point during the night.

Right now, he is sitting in the bed covered only by the sheets, she is sitting beside him, legs outstretched and wearing the soft robe and fuzzy pink slippers on her feet, her feet keeping time to the soft music playing in the background.

They are sharing a container of French vanilla ice cream, pouring caramel sauce over it, while they catch up on things.

Stories are exchanged. He gets a good laugh over her version of the "mutiny in the office" story. He'd heard the rumor and he can't stop grinning whenever he visualizes the look on their faces when that hit the fan.

It's good to laugh, and laugh with her.

Questions are asked and answered.

"Why did you show up at your Mom's house for dinner?" Rachael blurts out, hoping to catch him off guard.

Michael hesitates; he's been waiting for it. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. So he does the next best thing, and with a smile, he lies.

"My horoscope told me I would meet an old friend in a familiar place and there you were."

He spoon-feeds her ice cream.

Rachael pauses to reflect then laughs "You are so full of it."

_Even if you've had a history with someone, don't ask a question you're not ready to hear the answer to._

"Why didn't you want me to know you were in town?" He counters with an inquiry of his own, raising his eyebrows as he waits.

_Keep him on the edge. You can't risk getting involved with him again. Don't make any unnecessary contacts, get in and get out._

"Touché. Hell, I was just as surprised to see you walk in. Madeline didn't tell me that that she called and invited you over." She remarks without directly answering the question.

Michael silently contemplates that it wasn't Rachael who sent the message. She assumed that his mom called, but it was a text message. So she didn't know either.

_Who sent it? And why? _

He can feel her tense up, her feet come to a stop. After a couple of minutes of silence, combined with a noticeable slight chill in the air, she gets serious, looking at him with wide, credulous eyes, "Michael, I can't tell you why I'm in Miami, or how I know your mother. That being said, I need you to stay out of my way. And you have to trust me."

"Please" she adds with that certain emotion in her voice and look in her eyes.

_Don't trust anyone. _

_That's how it starts, that's how both parties get hurt, emotionally… and physically._

_But trust is the only way to find out the truth._

"I will" as he moves his head closer to hers "and I do, trust you more than you know" then leans over to lick the stray ice cream off the corner of her mouth and begins to working on removing that tension he felt building up moments ago.


	6. Chapter 6

The target is followed as she drives away and during her errands.

You think she'd figure out she was being followed, but skill and experience play a role in being stealth. This is going to be too easy.

She finally stops for lunch at an outdoor café. There she is, not a care in the world, sitting there reading a magazine while waiting to be served. Now is the time to make a move.

"Is this seat taken?" Fiona questions as she approaches the confident virago, then takes a seat before getting an answer.

Rachael looks at her, her eyebrows raised in mock surprise, the sunglasses disguising the look in her eyes. She takes off her sunglasses in order to give her guest her full and undivided attention.

"Usually one waits for a reply or invitation, but since you are already seated, I guess I don't have a choice do I?" Comes her indifferent reply.

Being temporarily distracted when the waiter reappears at the table, Fiona doesn't notice Rachael reaching inside her jacket pocket and pressing a button to record their meeting.

"Well, Fiona is it? I was wondering when and where you were going to show up."

"I've been busy."

"Who are you?"

"I think I should ask you the same question"

"And what do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Michael."

"Well, this is an employer/client relationship and Michael has a say in this, don't you think?"

"Don't make this hard on yourself, because I won't warn you again"

"Oh, is that a threat?" Rachael answers with a smile in voice.

"Just take my advice" Fiona replies with an icy stare.

_Meanwhile in another part of Miami._

Michael grudgingly agrees to meet the potential client with Sam.

"Mr. Smith" The client begins to talk "Money is no object. I want you to find out who is responsible. I am an honest businessman. Someone has put a contract out on me. I'm being stalked and they have let me know it. I want you to find them and stop them."

"Any identifying things about your stalker." Michael asks, staring intently at his prospective client. Something is not right; he feels the hair stand on the back of his neck.

"I've put out feelers, and the consistent report is that I've have been told about is that she's right handed, but can shoot left handed, just to throw people off."

"You're sure it was a "she"" Sam continues to question as he watches Michael get a strange look on his face.

The client smiles, "Mr. "Jones, I've am very familiar with the female persuasion. A couple of times I've noticed a strange woman hanging around when I've been out. The description is definitely female, 5'8, nice rack, non remarkable, she was wearing a wig, red is her preference, though she's not a true redhead."

He pauses to inhale his cigarette. "How could I tell it was a wig is your next question? My good man, her hair color did not go with the skin tone, and the eyebrows were more of a chestnut."

"She let herself be seen?"

"Yes, maybe she wanted to make sure that I knew she would be around. Apparently she is good with disguises. Other times she may blend in or isn't there. But I can feel her presence."

"And what stopped her killing you then?"

"She wanted to show me how vulnerable I was, to scare me. Like a cat toying with a mouse. I have been the subject of many attempts. But this one, this one, is different. If could get hold of the alleged stalker and get them to leave, it would be better for both of us."

As the client stares at Michael with the expression of the cat and the canary.

Michael feels a chill up and down his spine, he isn't listening anymore.

To Sam's shock and amazement, Michael stands up and announces "I'm sorry we can't help you. Thank you for your time." He walks out, leaving Sam in his wake.

Sam excuses himself and hurries to catch up with Michael.

"What are you doing? That's an unlimited budget we are talking about. We can name our own fees on this."

"I can't do it Sam."

"Why?"

"There's something wrong with his story. I've got a bad feeling about him."

"Well ask him some more questions; he wants all three of us in this. He won't take anything less."

"I'm not getting involved in this, remember the last time you two went out on your own and I had to save both of you." Michael stops to face Sam, the intent look on his face. "Take my advice and turn it down, I can't help you this time."

Sam is hurt by Michael's sudden outburst.

They are interrupted by Michael's phone.

"Yea" he snaps.

"Hold on, calm down." His demeanor rapidly changes, softening to the caller "What happened?"

Sam watches the scene taking place in front of him. This call has a more personal effect. Michael is speaking softly and practically caressing the caller over the phone.

Michael is listening more than talking on the phone. Sam watches as his eyes narrow and his face harden. He doesn't like that look.

"I'll take care of it"

Michael shakes his head as if the caller can hear that physical movement over the phone.

"No, I said I would take care of it. Send it to me and don't do anything until I call you."

------

He has already been punched, kicked and scratched.

And Sam is only trying to break up a potential fight between Michael and Fiona.

Fiona found out about the other woman.

And went to check her out.

"I don't understand what the big deal is, I was curious as to who she is and what you're doing with her." Fiona states stubbornly, standing between Sam and Michael, with her arms crossed in a defiant stance.

"Curious? You were curious? You don't know what you've done. You can't leave things along can you?" Michael starts to raises his voice again.

The look on Michael's face is pure anger and disbelief.

And for the first time, Fiona is scared of Michael.

Michael replays the message from the mystery woman on the speaker of his cell phone:

"_Who are you, what do you want?" a woman's voice is heard. _

"_I want you to stay away from Michael." A distinct female Irish-accented voice is heard. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Take my advice, I won't warn you again" the Irish voice is getting angry._

_Intelligible voices._

"_Michael has a say in this" _

"_Don't make this hard on yourself." _

"_What are you…. Hey, let go of me." The other voice is heard in a panicked tone._

_Garbled noises. _

_Then the sound of a struggle is heard before the call is ended. _

"Michael that's not what happened." Fiona starts to defend herself.

"No! You stalked her and attacked her, that's what happened."

"You two in separate corners." Sam steps in to mediate, trying not to get in the line of fire, again.

"I don't want to have to clean up after you." He is desperately trying to diffuse this hostile situation before it spontaneously combusts before his eyes.

With fury still smoldering in his eyes, Michael starts walking toward the door, stops and points at Fiona "when I get back, I want you gone."


	7. Chapter 7

"How did this happen?" Rachael paces and angrily asks. "I was so careful."

They are in her hotel room, sipping cups of coffee and munching on snacks delivered by room service, as Rachael listens to Michael explain the earlier events that led them to here and now.

"I don't know." Michael confesses "I know you wanted me to stay out of the way, it was dumb luck that I found out. He knows who you are." He looks longily at her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"First it's Fiona, then a leak. Someone please tell me can go wrong next, so I can be prepared." Rachael exclaims incredulously.

_Don't tell him the truth if you don't any questions._

"Fiona won't bother you again."

Rachael stares at him; he reads cynicism in her eyes.

_Don't ask questions if you don't want to hear the truth._

He has to break the rules. With a heavy heart he has to ask her what she is doing in Miami; he has to know the truth. Was the client her job? He can help her if he knew the truth.

He takes another drink of the tepid liquid from the cup, and before he can say anything his thoughts begin to run together, he suddenly feels lightheaded. Things are getting fuzzy; the buzzing in his ears is getting louder.

_Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse. It just did._

It's the coffee. They've been drugged. Instinctively he knocks her coffee cup from her hand as his cup falls onto the floor and his legs begin to fail to support him.

She looks at him in disbelief before she realizes what is happening. "Michael?!" Rachael screams as she rushes over to him, catching him as he sinks to the floor.

Everything is going in slow motion. Her lips are moving but he can barely hear the words. It's not to late, he has to warn her, but the words come out as a gurgle in his throat.

She suddenly gets a serious look on her face as she looks toward the door, and reaches into the small of her back for her gun, with her left hand.

Michael is slowly losing the battle for consciousness and is mentally kicking and screaming as he is being dragged under into the darkness. His last thoughts are about her, he promised to protect her.

He promised, and he failed.


	8. Chapter 8

It's dark; he can't force his eyes to open.

He tries to move, but his limbs are heavy.

He hears a voice or voices.

_Rachael, he mutters._

Liquid is touching his lips, he closes his mouth tightly and turns his head, and then his nostrils are pinched closed. "You need to drink this, you have to open your mouth to breathe at some point. I can wait as long as you can."

He can't hold his breath any longer, as soon as he opens his mouth to breathe the liquid is forced down his throat. He starts to gag but slowly lets it do its work and he falls silent and still again.

-----

Water is dripping on his face. He tries to move out of the way but he can't get his body to obey his commands. His arms and legs feel like lead weights, he can't move his head. Paralyzed?

_Where is Rachael? He has to help her, he promised to protect her. _

He tries to talk before he realizes his mouth has been taped, duct tape. Wouldn't you know it.

"Weston?" A distorted voice is calling his name "Weston? Wake up"

Michael is unable to answer. His eyes dart frantically trying to see something or someone.

"Calm down or you'll hurt yourself. I'll explain everything to you. You can't talk or move right now. You've been restrained for your own safety. Blink once for yes, twice for no if you understand."

He blinks once.

The water stops and a hand with a cloth reaches out to wipe the water off his face.

"Don't worry; we're not going to water board you. Remember the courts have decried that as cruel and unusual punishment."

_We?_

Then the voice and the face come into view.


	9. Chapter 9

He blinks, repeatedly, to make sure he is not seeing things.

The voice and the face belong to Rachael!

"Surprise!" She stands within his eyesight holding a flute of chapange.

Surprise was not one of the choice words running through his mind right now.

"You let yourself slip this time Weston." Rachael quietly says as she looks into his questioning eyes "Oh wait, where are my manners let me get you decent." She moves down his body and pulls his jeans up, zips, buttons and rebelts him. Then starts to rebutton his shirt.

She continues to talk as she dresses him. "Remember that little town near Glasgow, you tied me to the bedframe that night so I wouldn't follow you? Then you gave 'me one for the road'. " She giggles "Consider this payback."

Then she pulls up a stool next to him. He watches as she changes, it's like a different personality is taking its place. What happened to the Rachel he knew, the woman he has spent the last week with. "You're not supposed to trust people Michael! And you let me in. Let me give you a little background. I've been on a leave of absence, so the company can't touch me or tell me what to do. I got an offer to do this job and the pay is more than worth it."

Michael glares at her in anger and struggles.

"Careful now, we don't want any unexplained bruising or marks. The reason you're restrained is we know how slippery you can be. Everything was going to plan until Fiona got curious. You know can't stop her; especially when she thinks you're straying. She'll do what she wants no matter whom it hurts. And now, thanks to you, I know the target was tipped off that I'm here for him. So there has to be a change of plans. That's why we had to expedite this operation to take care of the three of you.

_Three of us? _

"Well, I guess its truth of dare time, only I'm the only one playing. I need to answer some of your questions. I met your mom about 4 years ago; it was after our weekend together. You remember that don't you?" Rachel pauses and sighs for effect, then starts to pace. "Anyway, she was having some problems and since they knew I knew you they sent me down to Miami for a couple of weeks. And I got to know and like her. Oh she has her moments, but I liked her and she knows how to keep a secret. Nate, I could have done without, but he came as a package deal."

She pauses to run her hands through his hair. "My partner gave me your cell phone number and I sent you the message about going to your mom's house for dinner and was hoping you would take the bait. Oh my, the look on your face when you say me, wish I had a camera. I thought Madeline was going to spill the beans during dinner but thankfully she got the hint and didn't.

The sounds of a door opening are echoed through the room.

"In here, he's awake now." She calls out to an unseen visitor. "There's my partner now. He was getting jealous that I was sleeping with you. Hey, don't get me wrong, I've missed you and I enjoyed the fringe benefits." As she caresses his cheek with her hand. "And this last one for the road was worth it. But this is business."

_Last one?_

Michael strains to look at the visitor as Rachael paces again before walking over to a small table and picks something up.

"You kept asking about your burn notice. I got caught in a jam and used your name to get out of it and it rolled downhill from there." She confesses and tells her story. "So it seems I'm responsible, my partner is partially, he helped me set up this hit. Good money." She almost shyly says as she finishes. "And we'll be donating some of the money to your mom to help her out financially. We need to take care of her."

Michael hears footsteps, then the sound of kissing and moaning, and another voice. "Fiona's been taken care of, I've got the receipt right here."

Michael eyes look toward the visitor in disbelief. The loud shirt, the cocky walk. His mind screams _this is your partner!_

_**Sam! **_

Sam walks into his view, afraid to get to close, with a serious look on his face "Sorry about this Mikey, they made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Now its time for you to go back to sleep. We'll get the receipt for you and don't worry; we'll make sure your funeral is well attended. Sam and I will be your grieving best friends." As she inserts the hypodermic needle in his arm and pushes the plunger down.

She kisses his eyelids and the tape covering his lips as he is enveloped by the cold and darkness, the last thing he hears is "Remember be careful what you wish for. You just might not like what you get."


	10. Chapter 10

"He-hesaid he just had a headache, I left him there to rest while I went to the gym." Rachel is in tears as she talks to Madeline and Nate. "I should have stayed with him, he would be alive now if I did. I could have called 911, I could have done CPR, I-I could have done something." She wails.

"There would have been nothing your could have done." Nate hugs her trying to comfort her, he wanted to get this close to her for a long time. But not under circumstances like this. " It was an aneurysm, the doctor said he was gone in seconds."

Rachel leans into him and sniffs into a tissue. Madeline's eyes are only focused elsewhere. 'He traveled all over the world, he could have been hurt doing anything else. It's a small consolation that he spent his last days here with family. Maybe he knew it was going to happen. She wipes her tears as Nate releases the grip on Rachel and attends to his mother.

Sam arrives and makes his way to the family.

"Sam, thank you for coming." Madeline returns his hug and condolences and welcomes him to the gathering. She holds onto him for support.

"I can't believe it. I talked to him earlier that day. Not a complaint."

"Sam, this is Rachel, a friend of mine." Madeline then chokes up as she talks. "She had met with Michael before-- it happened."

They nod to each other. Rachel wiping her eyes while Nate holds onto her.

"Where is his girlfriend? Felicia?" Madeline looks around at the few mourners.

"Fiona, don't know." Sam answers to no one in particular as he eyes the casket covered with flowers. "No one has heard from in days. She was an odd duck, maybe she took off."

At least he knows who his real friends were. Madeline cries into a tissue.

The minister was ready to start the services and Michael was laid to rest beside his father.

Sam and Rachel exchange quick glances. They have work to do.


End file.
